Maiko Fluff Week 2019
by Private Fire
Summary: Entries for Maiko Fluff Week 2019 hosted on Tumblr.
1. Day 1: Tranquility

**Maiko Fluff Week 2019**

**Day One: ****Tranquility **

* * *

The Fire Lord lay his head on his wife's lap. His eyes closed as her fingers ran through his hair. The night air was filled with cicada song and the floral fragrance from the garden. He was content.

"The negotiations have stalled, and tomorrow is another day," she had said. "Everyone is tired. They want to go home. Let them." He was glad he had listened to her and had taken the rest of the day off.

Lunch had been waiting for them in the garden, and for the first time in months he didn't feel the need to rush through his meal. They had spent their time talking, feeding the turtle ducks, and admiring how the garden had blossomed under his mother's care.

Night was falling, but neither moved to head inside. The tranquility of the garden kept them there. It was an oasis nestled within the palace walls; their haven from all the worries and reality that awaited them elsewhere.

One-by-one, stars filled the sky. When the moon rose, she shone brightly over the garden, turning a beautiful day to a beautiful night.

Zuko stifled a yawn. Sleep would soon claim him. He wanted to say so much: how he appreciated that she knew when to pull him away from work; to thank her for such a lovely day; to tell how much he loved her; and how he didn't want it to end.

"Mai?"

"Yes?"

This time he did yawn. "We really should come out here more often."

Mai smiled lovingly. Her eyes sparkled. She kissed his forehead, and whispered, "As you wish."


	2. Day 2: Protect

**Maiko Fluff Week 2019**

**Day Two: Protect**

* * *

Eight-year old Mai stood her ground, trying hard to remain calm. She was alone, facing off against three boys, all bigger than her. The oldest had taken her dagger.

"If you want it, come and get it," he taunted.

She was weighing her options when out of nowhere Prince Zuko came onto the scene.

"Give it back to her, if you know what's good for you!"

"Oooooo. What do we have here? Mai has a champion. A boyfriend, perhaps?" teased the leader.

The other two laughed and made kissy sounds. Mai dipped her chin, effectively hiding her blush and scowl beneath her bangs.

"Such behavior, Mai. Whatever would your mother say?"

Zuko turned red with anger. He took a step toward the grade school goons, intent on getting her dagger back.

Mai rolled her eyes. "Ugh." Things had just gone from bad to worse.

Zuko never thought things through. His impulsiveness always got the better of him. One day it would cost him dearly. Mai feared that this might be that day. She knew these three all were all brawn and no brain. They hadn't even recognized the Prince of their nation. Spirits knew what they would do to Zuko if they got their hands on him.

She moved quickly and cut Zuko off. She threw a right cross and the first one fell. Their leader made to grab her. She dropped to the ground, pivoted, and stretched her leg out to sweep him off his. The thud he made was extremely satisfying. Surprisingly, the third one was smart enough to run away. But was he going for reinforcements? Was he going to tell their parents?

Mai picked up her dagger, grabbed Zuko's hand, and ran the other way at top speed. She only slowed down when they were a safe distance away.

Zuko forcibly yanked his hand from hers, spinning her round to face him. He was angry. "You didn't have to do that. I could have handled them."

Shocked, her fear of repercussions fled. What was he mad about? Why was he outside the palace walls? Where was his armed escort? Everything was a mess.

She clammed up. They stood there, the silence growing by the moment.

Zuko finally relented. "I'm not mad. Not really. It's just that you . . . well, I . . . I . . . I mean they . . . you're not supposed to and I'm . . ." He gave up. Verbal expression didn't come as easily as action did to him.

She took a deep breath. She squared her shoulders, raised her head, and spoke clearly, as she was taught to do. "I was protecting you, your Highness."

Zuko blinked. "Oh . . . Uh, well, thank you. But you could have gotten hurt."

"I could take them easy."

"You could?"

She nodded.

"So why were you letting them bully you?"

"I didn't want to ruin my clothes."

"What a strange thing to say." Girls really are crazy.

Mai sighed and explained that her father's family from the colonies were visiting. He had wanted them out of the way while the grownups talked and had sent her to play tour guide to the trio.

"I'm supposed to be on my best behavior. I'm not supposed to have . . ." she trailed off. Her hand briefly touched a fold in her outfit where she hid her dagger.

"Oh." He understood now. Mai was in big trouble. It was three against one, and the boys would no doubt twist things in their favor.

"Well, come on."

She gave him a puzzled look.

"It's my turn to protect you."

She raised an eyebrow.

"I'll take you home. Your parents will listen to me."

She smiled, and for the first time in his life Zuko felt butterflies in his stomach.


	3. Day 3: Future

**Maiko Fluff Week 2019**

**Day Three: Future **

* * *

Zuko smiled as Mai approached him. Everyone else faded into the background as he had eyes only for her.

She skipped the formalities and said in her signature flat tone, "I never would have figured you the type to celebrate your birthday with a ball."

Zuko frowned. "I'm not. This is all Uncle's idea. He feels that we need to have more positive things to look forward to and celebrate as a nation. He thought my birthday would be a perfect opportunity." He leaned in and confided, "I think he just wants to play Tea Master."

She smirked.

"How are you?" he asked earnestly.

"I'm fine."

"How's Kei Lo?"

She shrugged. "Fine, I guess." She wasn't going to elaborate, but the look on his face compelled her to explain. "It's over. This time for good. It was mutual."

"Oh."

Surprise, or relief, she wondered.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"I just told you. I'm fine."

"Oh."

She retorted good-naturedly, "Still the great conversationalist, I see."

"I'm glad you are fine." He knew better than to push, yet the words flew out of his mouth, "Are you happy?"

She knew he meant well. Still, she didn't want to have this conversation. "I'm Ok, Zuko, and that's fine for now."

"All right. I just want you to be happy."

Dryly, she shot back, "Are you happy?"

"I'm lonely." His voice conveyed the truth of it.

Her expression softened. "I can understand that."

"You lonely too?"

She didn't answer. She almost hadn't come, but she had convinced herself that enough time had passed, that her heart wouldn't flutter at the sight of him, and that she could be mature. Yet, here he was, standing very close, letting her glimpse into his soul, asking her if she would let him glimpse into hers. She wanted to flee, but her feet didn't obey.

She turned her head and let the awkwardness grow. Should she voice that which had remained unspoken all this time? Chance reopening wounds, or walk away and let it be?

"Would you like to dance? Aang has been teaching us different dances. Uncle wanted to make sure I knew the Fire Nation dances, because after all, this is a ball."

"I don't know how to dance."

"I can show you."

He smiled at the prospect of teaching her, and she could see the boy he once was, the boy she loved. She hadn't seen him so happy in a very long time.

"Do you like to dance?"

"Not really. Then again, I've been practicing with Aang, and Uncle. I'm sure that I would like it a whole lot better if I were dancing with you."

Her breath caught. They had been down this path before. She'd let things slide and he'd think things were alright when they weren't.

"Zuko, you remember that we are over, right?"

"I know. But we're still friends, right? And friends can dance with each other, can't they?"

She gazed at the couples on the floor, then looked over to the musicians who were swaying as they played their instruments. The music had been calling to her since she had arrived. It was interesting in ways she couldn't begin to describe. It sparked life and imagination. There was a freedom in dancing. She wanted to try.

"Sure," she replied.

Beaming, he took her hand and led her to the dance floor. He placed his right hand at the middle of her back and held her right hand in his left.

"Put your hand on my shoulder," he instructed. "Let me lead and follow my cues."

They began softly, slowly. He took her around the room. When it ended, she didn't move to disengage. Another song began and he took her around again. Her eyes sparkled with joy, she laughed freely, and his heart sang. They danced every dance, till the musicians took a break.

"I never would have imagined that I would enjoy dancing so much."

"Me neither." He led her away from the crowd. "But I was right. Dancing with you makes it so much better." Without thinking, he added, "Actually, everything is better with you."

She blushed. Her heart was racing. "It's just this one night," she reminded him.

"It can be more. That is, if you want." He told himself to leave it there. Instead he took a leap, and spoke his heart, "It's just that I've never imagined my future with anyone other than you."

Spirits help her. She was falling again. "Is that what you want?"

"More than anything."

She inhaled deeply and released it slowly. She hadn't known until that moment, but she was sure now. Given the chance, she would try again with him.

"Come on then."

"Where to?"

"Someplace private . . . where we can talk about the future."

He beamed. "Lead on."


	4. Day 4: Coffee Shop

**Maiko Fluff Week 2019**

**Day Four: Coffee Shop **

* * *

"Next."

Zuko stepped up to the counter.

Mai said a silent prayer. _Keep it together, Mai. _"Aren't you in the wrong place?"

"I thought I'd have a coffee today. Besides, I have to hurry back to campus for a class."

"Class was cancelled," offered Ty Lee, ever helpful. "Professor Zei hasn't turned up yet. Funny, don't you think?" She stepped up to the counter to the left of Mai and called out, "Iced Cocoa Cloud Macchiatos for Ruon-Jian and Chan."

Mai stared blankly at Zuko. Zuko rolled his eyes, then stared at Mai, his lips drawn thin.

"Hey, Mai," called Ruon-Jian.

"Hey," she replied flatly, eyes never leaving Zuko.

Chan stepped up to Ty Lee, while Ruon-Jian leaned over to talk to Mai. "We're having a party this Friday . . ."

Zuko maneuvered himself so he cut off Ruon-Jian's view of Mai, and then nudged him over against Chan.

Mai pretended nothing happened. "What'll it be?"

"I'll just have a coffee."

Mai smirked. _Newbie. _"In case you haven't noticed," she said pointing up and behind her to the posted menu, "We don't have 'just coffee.' So, what'll it be."

"It's a coffee shop, you should have coffee."

He was rewarded with a glare.

"We have coffee. We don't have 'just coffee.' Pick something from the menu."

Zuko scowled and stared at the menu. Mai shifted her weight from left to right. This was going take a while.

"You're holding up the line."

Ty Lee came to Zuko's rescue, "I've got it. Next!" She leaned over towards Mai, and spoke out the side of her mouth, "Be nice. He came to see you, not to get coffee."

Mai frowned.

Zuko sighed. "I'll take a tea."

"Iced, or hot?"

"Hot, of course. Who would want iced tea?"

"You'd be surprised." Mai grinned at the thought of Iroh's reaction to an iced tea.

"It's nice to see you smile."

"Yeah, well. What kind of tea will it be?"

"Jasmine?"

"Nope." Mai pointed back to the menu.

Suki, the manager, joined them just then. "Oh, just save him, Mai. The poor guy doesn't know what to order, and he's probably not allowed anywhere near a coffee shop." She winked at Zuko. "Why don't you take your break now and walk him back to his own turf."

Mai's input on the idea was immediately cut off by Ty Lee. "Suki and I have it. Sokka will be back shortly. Go on you two. Catch up, you know?"

If a look could kill, both girls would be dead. Not having the decency to drop dead on their own, Suki and Ty Lee only smiled broadly, while Zuko, unseen by Mai, mouthed 'thank you' to them.

"I'll treat; employee discount, and all," he said as he opened the door for Mai.

She huffed. "Don't you get tired of everyone trying to create opportunities for us to get together?"

"No. I . . . well . . . you know."

"I know, Zuko, but . . ."

"We did agree that we would talk about it — about trying again. We don't have to do it now. It can just be tea and sweets. Uncle's added a few fruit tartlets you might like."

"I do want to talk. It's just that everyone is acting like we just need to kiss and make up. There's more to it than that."

"I know," he said dejectedly.

She put her hand on his arm. He stopped and turned to her.

"Zuko, I do want to talk." She got serious. "I really liked us in the beginning, when we were happy. Back then it was enough just to be with you. As we got older, though . . . you took on more responsibilities, we drifted apart, and now it's just not enough."

He took both her hands in his. "I know; I know. I see that now. I shouldn't have shut you out. We should talk about it more, and, I know that we can't cover it all during your break."

"I don't think we can talk at all while everyone is pushing; and especially with your Uncle doting over us and asking us to try his latest blends, do you?"

"You're right. Maybe we can set aside some time for us just to talk?"

Mai brightened. "Well, I know of a party this Friday night that will probably keep everyone busy. If we skip it, that'll give us some time and privacy."

He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Come to think of it, I don't feel like sampling Uncle's latest attempt at bubble tea. Why don't we go back to the coffee shop and you can teach me how to properly order a coffee, hmm?"

She laughed this time. "Forget the coffee. You have to try the Cinnamon Dolce Crème."

"Okay, I trust you."

_Trust._ The word struck a chord in her.

"I love you," she said impulsively.

He was left breathless. "Mai."

He took her in his arms and held her a little before releasing her. He had since learned to go at her pace; and he didn't want to jeopardize the chance she was giving him. He offered his arm and she took it.

The others covered for Mai, while she and Zuko sat in a corner talking for the rest of the afternoon.


	5. Day 5: Blanket

**Maiko Fluff Week 2019**

**Day Five: Blanket **

* * *

Zuko slipped under the covers and leaned over to kiss Mai.

"What do you have there?"

"A blanket." She elaborated, "Izumi's baby blanket." She offered it to him.

"Wow. I didn't know you kept it."

"I've kept all of her things."

"Really? Where?"

She smiled at him. "It's a palace, Zuko. It's got many rooms. Plenty of room to keep all sorts of things."

"Like baby blankets," he suggested.

"Like baby blankets," she confirmed.

"So, you just happened to be going through things and came across the blanket?"

"Yeah," she leaned up against him.

"You're growing sentimental on me."

"It's just that our baby is having a baby."

He sighed deeply. "I know, and yet I don't know. It hasn't really hit me yet."

"All of a sudden this afternoon, it felt real, very real to me," Mai said. "We're going to be grandparents."

"Grandparents?" He made a face. "When did we get old?"

She snorted and gave him a shove. "We're not old. You are."

"I thought you said the grey looks distinguishing," he teased.

She kissed him lovingly. "It does."

"Good. I've been comforting myself with the thought that something good came from all the stress."

She snickered.

"We'll be the first," he said. "Aang and Katara were the first to marry, but we'll be the first grandparents of the group."

"But," she countered. "Suki wrote and said that Sokka said that Toph said that Suyin and Baatar may be expecting."

"It's not a race, you know."

She laughed.

"I love to see you so relaxed and happy."

"Me too." She dissolved into a mess of giggles.

"I think that tomorrow we should go to this room where you have all these things stored and see what else we can find."

"Why?"

"Because if a baby blanket can get you all giggly, image your reaction to finding her plushy dragon?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

"As you wish."


	6. Day 6: Domestic

**Maiko Fluff Week 2019**

**Day Six: Domestic**

* * *

Izumi looked up from the homework she was doing at the dining room table and sighed. She hated theme assignments. She never knew what to write. Tonight's theme was no different. The teacher had assigned "domestic." She looked to Druk for inspiration, finding none, she looked towards her parents.

They were standing side-by-side at the kitchen sink doing the dishes and talking softly. Izumi's lips drew thin. What was the use of owning a dishwasher if you were going to wash the dishes by hand? She didn't understand.

She watched them methodically wash and dry the plates. They'd put their heads together and laugh softly. Their hands would pause when he passed her a cup. Her fingers would linger a moment longer than reasonable. She hip-bumped him at one point, and they laughed some more.

Izumi sat, captivated by her mom and dad. It struck her that she usually saw them in motion. They were always getting ready to go somewhere, or do something, each running off in a different direction. It was nice to see them slow down and be together.

She smiled. Her parents weren't so bad. Not that she ever thought they were. It's just that they were nice as people too; when they weren't being mom and dad.

She absentmindedly pet Druk and reassessed the scene before her.

_Domestic_, she thought. _Two people in love doing the dishes together. Hmm. It might work._

She picked up her pencil, brought it to the page, and began to write.


	7. Day 7: Road Trip

**Maiko Fluff Week 2019**

**Day Seven: Road Trip**

* * *

"So, what do you think of Sokka's road trip idea?" Mai leaned against the bathroom door and watched her husband lather up for a shave.

"I think it is a bad idea."

Her brow arched, "Really."

He replied simply, "It's Sokka."

Her expression told him that his answer was inadequate. He retorted, "Have you taken a look at some of the places he has on his list?"

He almost smiled at her sigh.

"Yes, and I'll admit that I can't see the fun in visiting the Misty Palm Oasis, nor the site of a library that supposedly isn't there anymore."

_Point made, _he thought.

She remained silent and folded her arms.

Relenting he added, "I sense a 'but' in there."

She smiled brightly and his heart leapt.

"But . . ." She started as she walked over to him and gently pried the razor blade from his hand. "I haven't seen Suki or Katara in a very long time. And, the last time Toph was here you hogged her attention and only talked about work." She raised the blade to his right cheek. "I'd like to see them again before we get bogged down with obligations. Both our calendars are free; same for everyone else. When is that going to happen again?"

He frowned. She slid to his other side and with a few deft strokes he was cleanshaven.

"True. But you understand that we're camping outside; going from spot to spot without many provisions, resupplying as we go. We'll be on Appa most of the time. Bathing in cold streams when possible," he trailed off. She'd hate that, he thought. Surely, he'd won this.

"You've forgotten that I too was trying to catch the Avatar, only with Ty Lee and Azula. Did you think we were traveling by palanquin with a multitude of servants to cater to our needs? With hot meals? Luxurious baths? Fresh robes?"

"Mai . . ."

"Zuko . . ."

She won the staring contest.

"Oh," she said with new understanding. "You're worried about things here, aren't you?"

It had been at the back of his mind. He looked away, feeling bad for fighting against taking any time off.

She snickered. "Same old Zuko. Your Uncle has things well in hand. Everything that could have been done beforehand has been done. This time has been cleared specifically for you to relax." She leaned in closer, "Don't worry."

"That's easy for you to say."

"I know," she said softly as she caressed his cheek. She planted a kiss there.

Zuko brightened just a little. "You know that when we get back Uncle will have created another set of festivals surrounding tea."

She chuckled. "Would that be so bad?"

He exaggerated a pout.

"Even so, it doesn't change the fact that Sokka put this trip together."

"Suki approved it. Besides, Sokka likes orderly itineraries too much to get carried away."

Zuko remained skeptical. "Suki indulges him."

"As wives do their loving husbands."

She wanted this. He realized that it was only a matter of time before he'd relent. What's more she knew that from the start. Even so, he wasn't going to give in without gaining something in the process.

"I get to say I told you so when we're at the Si Wong Desert and all there is to see is sand."

"Deal."

"And you can't complain about how boring the Great Divide is," he warned.

"Okay."

He started pointing. "No eye rolling when Sokka makes his meat jokes, or any jokes for that matter."

She bit her tongue.

"No grumbling when Toph and Katara's arguing turns into a bending battle, and you get splashed with mud."

She made a face.

"Don't say that I didn't warn you when Aang tries to enlist us to help a spirit in distress or rescue an entire village. Or, when . . ."

She silenced him with a kiss. He pulled her into an embrace and returned it passionately.

"I'll do my best," she whispered.

He sighed. "Okay, we'll go. But you know The Ember Island Players are somehow going to learn about this and turn it into a production of A Funny Thing Happened on The Way to Ba Sing Se."

She chuckled softly. "Let them. Let them." She kissed him again.


End file.
